


Bedhead

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: Where The Sky Connects // Loveteen Oneshots [3]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: choi seungcheol x jung yeinseungcheol's in a total mess but his secretary comes in and saves the day. and probably does more than just saving it. boss-secretary au.





	Bedhead

Seungcheol was in code red. He had a meeting in twenty minutes and he had currently just sat up in bed, topless (for that was how he usually slept) and spotting a stubborn bedhead.

In short, he was late. Very much going to be.

Fumbling desperately for his phone which he eventually found lying on the floor by the coffee table in the large suite, he belatedly realised the reason why he hadn't budged at all until the room service call came in. His phone was dead; likely from the meeting he had the night before with another group of clients who didn't seem like they wanted to leave the hotel lounge.

And he had just wasted a minute finding it only to be greeted with such news.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he immediately picked up speed and dashed for the bathroom, not forgetting to connect his phone to the charging cable in between. As he brushed his teeth clumsily, Seungcheol attempted to smoothen the stubborn lock of hair that was sticking out.

Feeling even more frustrated that it wasn't cooperating, he gave up and spat out the mix of toothpaste and water. Taking a quick rinse, he sprinted out of the bathroom and casually began undressing.

_Hang on. Where is my suit?_

Right then, he heard a beep and the room door clicked open.

"Director Choi, I'm so sorry that I didn't manage to wake you up earlier. My alarm didn't go off and the morning traffic was so awfully terrible. Here's your suit that's been dry cleaned. I picked out your ivory one because Madame mentioned CEO Choi would be in navy. Don't want to ever end up blending in with him, right--?"

Seungcheol was wide-eyed and frozen in his spot (hands still by his side that had just let go of his pants that was now abandoned on the floor), as was his secretary who had just entered. It was only at the end of her rambling did she look up from hooking the suit on the hangers. It was also then that she became aware of the situation.

Instantly, he scrambled behind the wall while she spun around to show her back.

"I'M S-SO SORRY D-DIRECTOR CHOI!" she stuttered aloud and bowed, although it meant that she was bowing towards the other direction and not at Seungcheol. (She silently thanked the heavens that her boss was in boxers and not briefs or else... never mind that, she didn't even want to imagine 'what if'.)

Quickly taking the suit pants off the hanger, he slipped them on and zipped up. Sliding his arms through the crisp white shirt, Seungcheol calmly replied as he buttoned up, "it's fine. I'm done."

"Have you got everything?"

Turning around now that the coast was clear, Yein nodded her head and answered, "yes, everything is ready. Driver Kim is waiting downstairs and--"

She paused as she walked over to his phone to disconnect it from the source, "I'll have your phone use the portable charger."

"Aright good. Let's go."

Seungcheol slipped on his brown dress shoes while sliding the matching belt through the loops of his pants while Yein scrambled over to unhook the blazer from the hanger. Carefully folding it to drape over her arm, she too, slipped on her slightly heeled pumps.

Walking briskly towards the elevator, it was only when they entered that Yein helped Seungcheol slide on his jacket. Facing each other, she ensured the collars were neat, his shirt was crinkle-free and his tie was in its place. Gently patting his shoulders, Yein raised an eyebrow. Catching the gesture, Seungcheol tilted his head.

"Hmm?"

Yein's eyelids fluttered as she appeared hesitant with her hand still hovering in front of him. Slightly straining her lips to express her internal ordeal, she frowned and let out a short sigh. Raising her hand to his head, she kept her eyes fixed on what was above, for Seungcheol noticed that she was looking at something higher.

"If you'll excuse me, Director Choi," she said softly but firmly.

Seungcheol was confused until he felt her hands tugging gently on his hair. Realising it wasn't working, Yein began to rummage through the items in her bag to pull out a small container of hair wax. Putting some on her fingers, she rubbed them together to spread it and reached for his hair once again.

As she began to see success with her attempts, a smile started to form on her face. With a final comb and light ruffle of his hair, Yein took a step back and sent a single nod of approval. Seeing her puff up in achievement and donning a smile of accomplishment, a tiny smile unknowingly spread across Seungcheol's face.

With the ding of the elevator, Yein snapped back and gestured her boss to exit the lift before her. Following out after him, she couldn't help but focus on the back of his head, somehow feeling extremely proud that the stubborn lock of hair was now behaving well.

Thankfully for Seungcheol (and Yein, since she was partially at fault for the rushed morning), he was only five minutes late for his meeting in which the VIPs he was supposed to meet were going to be thirty minutes late because of a delay in their flight. Upon meeting his father and mother (who were the CEO and CEO's wife, of course), his mother had pulled him aside to whisper to him.

"Cheol, why'd you style your hair today? There wasn't much need for these clients we're meeting today."

With the corners of his lips threatening to curl upwards, he had to suppress the urge with a cough. Whispering into his mother's ear, he replied in a serious voice, "it's a secret."

Responding to his mother's puzzled expression with a cheeky smile, Seungcheol walked away towards his secretary. Catching sight of his figure walking towards her, Yein straightened her back in anticipation to the instructions she was about to receive.

"Secretary Jung?"

"Yes, Director Choi?"

"Maybe you should style my hair every morning now."

"Yes, okay-- eh?!"

Chuckling, Seungcheol turned and sauntered back to his parents, leaving a very much confused and bewildered Yein behind.


End file.
